The present invention relates to a negative resistance network, and more particularly to a novel type negative resistance network utilizing a plurality of insulated gate enhancement type field effect transistors (hereinafter referred to as IGFET's).
The prior art negative impedance network includes the type utilizing a screen-grid (or tetrode) tube or a zener diode. However, the prior art negative resistance network consumes a relatively large amount of current and indicates a negative resistance characteristic over only a relatively narrow level range of an input voltage.